Absorbent articles have conventionally been known that include an absorbent body absorbing certain liquid such as menstrual blood. Among such absorbent articles are those having a two-layered structure including, for example, a first absorbent body (main body section) that absorbs liquid and a second absorbent body (absorbent body) superposed on the first absorbent body (e.g., see JP-A-11-104168). Normally, an absorbent article having a two-layered structure is folded with the face of the absorbent article that contacts a user's body placed on the inside, and wrapped individually.